


Come to Jesus

by alexjanna91



Series: Dean Winchester, Patron Saint (Apple Pie Life) [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent Parents, BAMF Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Powers, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Parental Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexjanna91/pseuds/alexjanna91
Summary: Dean was forced to plan his first ever little kid birthday party. He was under enough pressure as it was, he didn’t want to add having a come-to-Jesus meeting with the kid’s mother to it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Patron Saint arc of my Apple Pie Life series.

*

The world had gone insane and Dean was having an out of body experience. It was like he couldn’t properly process what was happening to him so he just checked out. His entire body was still and his mind was white noise. Danger lurked everywhere. His eyes surveyed the battlefield and he knew he was fucked. 

“Mr. Dean? Are you okay?”

Jolted out of his panic attack, Dean turned to look at Rosa and blinked owlishly. “What? Yeah, I’m fine.”

Rosa looked less than convinced, but decided not to press. “Come. This way.”

The short, plump woman turned and walked off deeper into the party planning store giving Dean no choice but to follow her. 

Errol’s birthday was in three weeks and Dean had (foolishly) decided to throw the kid a party. He knew the moment the words left his mouth that he was going to regret it. The darkly amused look on Lisa’s face just confirmed it. His mouth was still open and he was about to take it back, but the excitement and blinding grin on the kid’s face turned his words to dust on his tongue. 

So, he was fucked and wandering around dazedly through a store where party crap came to die. He thanked God (not literally, because Dean held a grudge) that Rosa, Dana Flynn’s maid and the only adult consistently at home with Errol, had practically car jacked him and demanded to go with him to the party store. 

Looking around at the My Little Pony and Power Rangers plates, sparkly streamers, and birthday tiaras, Dean knew he was in way over his head. 

Rosa systematically moved through the store disregarding everything pink, purple, or sparkly. She bypassed blue, red, and dinosaur. Dean followed in her wake. She didn’t stop until she reached the more specific themed section. When they stood at the Hellmouth Rosa turned around and pointed to the right like a general directing her troops. 

“Go and look,” she ordered, her accent doing nothing to soften the command.

Dean went. He worked his way through the aisles discarding Superheroes (DC and Marvel), Disney Princesses (old and new), Hello Kitty, Barbie, Transformers, Pokémon. When Dean was down two aisles and started inching into bachelorette penis cookie molds and raunchy Halloween costumes, Dean was starting to despair of finding what they needed. Errol had been very specific with his requested party theme. Of course it had to be one of the few more obscure Disney movies to ever come out, but Dean was determined. 

This was the first birthday party, much less a kid’s, he’d ever planned and it was Errol’s. Errol was practically part of the family and Dean was going to give the kid the best freaking birthday party ever even if it killed him. 

Dean picked up a plastic dish proclaiming “Key Bowl!” with a border of male/female signs round the lip. He was now edging past overwhelmed and into traumatized. Dropping the bowl back onto the shelf with disgust, he was about to admit defeat and wander back to Rosa to await his punishment when out of the corner of his eye he saw it. 

Four small shelves of green and brown and the occasional feather. Faux burlap bags with dollar signs, packages of gold and silver coin shaped chocolates, and little plastic suction cup bows and arrows. Jackpot!

“Hey, Rosa,” Dean called and grinned at the older woman triumphantly. “I found it!”

_Robin Hood_ circa 1973, bitch. Dean was motherfucking Batman.

*

Dean, Rosa, and Lisa (begrudgingly drafted into helping) were camped out around the kitchen island in Errol’s house while the boys splashed around in the pool out back. They were addressing party invitations (Dean) and organizing party favors (Rosa and Lisa). Thankfully they weren’t inviting a ton of kids, just the regular kids from Dean’s daycare, the kids from self-defense, and the kids in Errol’s class at school. 

So far, despite his reservations, the planning hadn’t been too terribly complicated. Rosa had claimed responsibility for the cake right off the bat leaving Dean with the rest of the food and some party games. They’d picked up a few nerf bow and arrow sets at the toy store and Dean was building a temporary range in Errol’s back yard. He figured you couldn’t have a Robin Hood themed party without an actual shooting competition. 

Of course you couldn’t have a party at a house with a pool and not have swimming as part of the agenda. Dean figured between the shooting competition and the swimming pool they were pretty set for entertainment. 

Apart from the logistics of actually planning the party, the only real uncertainty Dean had was how he was going to pay for it all. Rosa had dismissed his worry when he’d asked explaining that while Dana Flynn, Errol’s mom, was out of town Rosa had access to a small account for up keep of the house and any unforeseen expenses for Errol.

It was a relief that he wasn’t going to have to foot the bill, but it brought up another potentially problematic obstacle. Dana Flynn herself.

Errol’s mother was not what one would call involved. Half the time she was out of town, out of state, or, on rare occasions, out of country on business. The other half she was distracted and focused more of her energy on her job than on her son. 

Normally Dean wouldn’t judge a hard working often absent parent seeing as his dad was gone for sometimes up to a month or two, but he felt there was a difference between life and death and mergers and acquisitions. 

Errol wasn’t starved or abused or even really forgotten, but it was painfully obvious that every time he tried and failed to get his mother’s attention it broke his heart. Dean’s anger grew and his urge to just not let the kid go home got worse every time he opened the door to find a sad and defeated Errol standing on the welcome mat.

Dana may have approved the expenditures for the party from halfway across the country, but she’d neglected to actually confirm that she was coming. Against his better judgment Dean had neglected to tell Errol this. 

He was just pasting a feathered cap sticker on the back of the last hand addressed envelope when AC/DC started rocking out from his jean pocket. Tossing the invitation on top of the finished pile, Dean pulled his cellphone out and glanced at the caller ID.

Well, speak of the devil. _Dana Flynn_.

He flipped the phone open and the music stopped. “Hello?”

“ _Yes, Mr. Campbell._ ”

Shifting on his perch on a bar stool Dean met Rosa’s curious gaze with a pointed raised eyebrow. “What can I do for you, Ms. Flynn?”

“ _I’m calling in regards to Errol’s birthday party,_ ” she said, her voice strictly businesslike. “ _Unfortunately, I won’t be able to attend._ ”

Dean had half been expecting it, but he still couldn’t stop himself from asking, “You’re seriously not coming to Errol’s birthday?”

He was sure he sounded judgmental, because Dana’s next words were stiff and clipped. 

“ _Yes. This merger is more involved than I previously calculated and I can’t get away for at least another two weeks._ ” Errol’s birthday was the coming Saturday and she sounded more annoyed at having to justify herself than upset at missing her son’s birthday. 

Dean thought about the resigned disappointed look on Errol’s face and couldn’t stop himself. “Ms. Flynn, I don’t think you understand how much Errol’s looking forward to having you there.”

“ _I’m sure my son will be perfectly content whether I’m there or not._ ” Her words had a sharp edge to them, which Dean, of course, ignored. 

“It’s his birthday. You can’t just skip out on-”

“ _Mr. Campbell, I pay you to babysit, not to lecture me on parenting,_ ” she interrupted him. “ _If I choose not to waste my time on a child’s party that is none of your business. Now I have work to do. Goodbye._ ”

Dean sat in shock, silence in his ear. He couldn’t believe she’d just said that. That she’d said her own son’s birthday party would be a waste of her time. Sure his dad had been kind of a dick and had missed plenty of birthdays and holidays, but he’d been out saving lives and he’d always tried to make up for it when he eventually showed back up again. 

He snapped his phone shut and tossed it angrily on the marble countertop. “Son of a bitch!”

“Let me guess,” Rosa said utterly unsurprised. “She’s not coming.”

“No.” Dean confirmed with a growl. 

“The woman is actually going to miss her son’s tenth birthday?” Lisa asked incredulously.

“Yep. Apparently, she’s too busy to waste her time.”

Lisa stared at him in open mouthed shock. “What a bitch!”

“Yeah,” he agreed with a snort. “Seriously.”

“Dean?” A young voice interrupted them and all three adults spun around.

Errol was standing just outside the sliding glass door to the back porch. He was dripping wet and just barely sun kissed across his cheeks. His face was open and filled with the perpetual childish happiness that came with having fun. 

Dean’s heart gave a painful squeeze as the sight. He cleared his throat roughly. “What’s up, buddy?”

“Can me and Ben have another popsicle?” Errol asked bouncing on his toes with excess energy. 

Dean, having grown the littlest bit more responsible since his career change, wouldn’t usually let the boys have more than the three popsicles they’d already had, but, fuck it, the kid’s mom won’t come to his birthday let him have another freaking popsicle.

“Sure, kid.” He nodded, manfully ignoring Lisa’s huff. “Go nuts.” 

“Yes!” Errol pumped his fist in triumph. “Ben!” He shouted as he turned around and raced to the cooler next to the pool. “He said we can have another!”

Dean shook his head with a wry grin then turned back to the two women. Lisa was frowning at him unamused, but in the end she just threw her hands up. “You, Dean Winchester, are a pushover. Tonight when the boys are bouncing off the walls all hopped up on sugar don’t come running to me for help. You brought that on yourself.” 

He knew she was right, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. One more frozen bar of colored sugar won’t make up for Errol’s mother being a bitch and it doesn’t do anything to lessen the misplaced guilt in Dean’s gut. Still, he’ll suffer a night of fighting hyper ten year old boys for a smile like the one Errol had given him. 

Kids were so easy to please. They were so ready to be happy with even the smallest provocation. When they actually asked for something of substance, for example a little boy’s mother to come to his birthday, it hurt a hundred times worse to disappoint them. Dean never wanted to disappoint any of his kids and that was just what he was going to have to do when he eventually had to tell Errol that his mother was too busy for him. Again.

Rosa reached over and patted Dean on the arm. “You are a good man, Mr. Dean,” she said and gave him a smile when he looked skeptical. “You will think of something.”

*

It was ten at night and the boys were finally in bed. Thankfully it was a Sunday the next day so he wasn’t going to have to wrestle with a couple of sugar hungover boys at seven in the morning.

Dean was just sitting down on the couch across from Lisa curled up in her armchair. She was watching one of those chick dramas on tv Dean wasn’t the least bit interested in, but he was too distracted to bother protesting. 

He can’t bring himself to tell Errol that his mother wasn’t going to make it to his party. Dean’s entire being rebelled at the thought of seeing his little face fall before he pasted on a stoic mask. But he had no idea what he could do about it. Obviously calling Dana and trying to convince her hadn’t worked and from the way their last conversation had gone she was unlikely to take any more calls from him. 

Castiel flew over the house and hovered for a moment before he fluttered down to land in the living room. Dean didn’t bother opening his eyes until the angel was visible. 

“Hello Dean.”

Lisa gave a small shriek when the strange man in the trench coat appeared in her living room. She was about to panic until she recognized him as one of the angels that followed Dean around. 

Sighing Lisa turned the tv off and stood up. “I’ll just go up to bed. See you in the morning, Dean.”

Dean glanced at her briefly and nodded. “’Night.”

Castiel waited until Lisa had disappeared up the stairs then took a seat in her vacated armchair. 

“What’s up, Cas?” Dean asked once the angel had situated himself. 

“I have a moment to spare and wanted to check on you.”

Kicking his socked feet up on the coffee table, Dean sprawled out making himself comfortable. “Doing just peachy, Cas. I mean it’s not like I’ve got some freaky ass powers appearing out of nowhere or anything.”

Castiel frowned in concern. “Have new powers manifested?”

“Just same old, same old,” Dean waved a dismissive hand. “It’s just freaking weird being able to tell when one of you guys is going to appear out of thin air. Oh yeah, and I’m starting to feel like a peeping-tom getting flashes of y’all naked and all.”

“Dean, we are multi-dimensional wavelengths,” Castiel reminded him dryly, “it is impossible for us to be ‘naked’ as you say.”

“Whatever, dude.” Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m still getting glimpses of true forms, so close enough.”

Castiel declined to try and correct him, again. He knew it was a futile effort.

“So how are things up in Heaven?” Dean changed the subject turning concerned. “Is the teenage mutant ninja angel still giving you trouble.”

Castiel blew out a heavy breath and collapsed back into his seat. “Raphael still refuses to see reason. Things are becoming increasingly tense.”

Biting his lip, Dean met Cas’s gaze, “Anything I can do? You know whatever I can, I’ll do it.”

Smiling small and grateful at his friend, Castiel shook his head. “Thank you, Dean, but there isn’t even much I can do at the moment. For now we are at a stalemate.”

“That sucks, man.” Dean sympathized having dealt with his fair share of stalemates in the past. 

They sat in companionable quiet for a few moments then Castiel frowned at his friend and cocked his head curiously. 

“Something is troubling you, Dean.”

“It’s nothing,” he tried to brush it off, but his renewed scowl gave it away. 

“You’ve listened to my troubles,” Castiel reminded him. “You’re my friend, let me listen to yours.”

“Well, when you put it like that.” Dean smirked, then sobered. “It’s one of my kids.”

Castiel straightened on alert. “Have they been threatened? Do I need to smite something?”

“Whoa.” Dean held up his hands calmingly. “Slow you’re roll, dude. No one’s been threatened or hurt. No need to go biblical on anyone.”

Leaning back into his chair, Castiel relaxed. “Then continue, please.”

Dean’s eyes wrinkled with amusement, then smoothed out as he resumed explaining. “Errol’s tenth birthday party is next week and I can’t tell him that his mom is a bitch and thinks her freaking job is more important than her kid.”

Castiel studied him in thought. It was apparent, at least to him, that subconsciously some of Dean’s anger at Errol’s mother stemmed from memories of his own father putting work ahead of his own children. Still the parallels didn’t make the situation any less distressing. And Dean would not take kindly to him pointing that out.

“You have tried to persuade her?”

“Of course. I called her and she made it clear that she didn’t pay me to give her parenting advice.” Dean sneered.

An idea struck him and Castiel suggested, “Perhaps she will be more perceptive if you talked to her in person.”

“Cas, she’s in California. Even if I left now I wouldn’t get there until Tuesday night. It wouldn’t be worth the wasted gas just for her to blow me off again.”

“I would take you,” Castiel offered. 

Eyes widening, Dean straightened up. “What like now?”

“Yes.” Nodding Castiel stood up. “I’m free for the moment. It would be no trouble.”

He sat stiffly thinking over Cas’s offer then Dean figured, what the hell. “Just let me grab my boots.”

*

Dean had Cas drop him in the alley next to Dana Flynn’s hotel. He figured it wouldn’t be as weird for him to walk in through the lobby as it would be if he just appeared in her hotel room. 

The place was way fancier than any place he and Sam had stayed in. Then again he figured a Four Season’s would have to be fancier than Motel Royale or the high powered muckity-mucks wouldn’t stay there.

As it was, the place was fancy enough that the concierge to eyed him suspiciously when he walked up to the front desk.

“May I help you, sir?”

Dean raised an eyebrow when the dude sniffed then wrinkled his nose at him. He was pretty sure he didn’t smell since he’d showered that morning. 

“Yeah, can I get Dana Flynn’s room number, please?” He leaned against the counter his elbow propped on the granite countertop. 

The concierge scowled at him. “I’m sorry, sir. We do not just give out our guests’ room numbers. You understand.”

The guy had his nose so far up in the air he was practically sniffing Heaven’s butt. Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Look, dude, just call her room and tell her Dean Campbell’s here to talk to her.” 

Visibly reluctant, the concierge picked up the phone and dialed. There was long moment of stiff silence before the call was picked up. 

“Ah, yes, Ms. Flynn. I’m so sorry to bother you, but there is a Mr. Dean Campbell here to see you. Shall I take a message?” 

Dean scowled at him. Seriously, he didn’t even consider that Dana would let him up. What a douchebag. 

Apparently, the concierge’s assumption was incorrect, because the guy’s face scrunched up and his lips pursed like he’d bitten into a lemon. 

“Of course, ma’am. I’ll send him up.”

Dean grinned smugly as the concierge gave him a constipated look. “Ms. Flynn is in room 412. Have a good evening.” 

“You too, chuckles.” Dean gave him a jaunty wave and headed off to the elevators. 

The ride up was fast and Dean didn’t have any trouble finding Dana’s room. Dean knocked on the beige faux wood door trying not to pound on it like a cop, like he usually did. 

Not a minute later there was the sound of the bolt flipping and Dana Flynn appeared in the open door with a majorly displeased look on her face. 

The woman had brown hair trimmed jaw length in one of those stylishly professional hair styles. She was still in her pencil skirt and silk blouse, but she’d abandoned her high heels to walk around in just her nylon stockings. 

She looked expensive and busy and very unhappy to see Dean. 

“Mr. Campbell, if I’m not mistaken you are supposed to be in Indiana. How did you get here?”

“Took a redeye.” Dean put a hand to the door and pushed it open none-too gently. Dana was forced to back up into her room as Dean stomped in uninvited. 

Dana hissed unhappily as he just strolled past her and she closed the door behind him with a sharp slam. “What are you doing here, Mr. Campbell?”

“I, Ms. Flynn, am here to talk about Errol.” He turned and looked at her. 

Dana’s unpleasant expression flashed with concern, but a breath later she was able to push it down. 

“If something were wrong with my son, you would have called me. Not flown across the country,” she said, mostly right. “So why are you here?”

“I’m here because if I have to tell Errol that his mother has her head stuck so far up her ass she can’t be bothered to make it to his birthday party, I’ll have to see his heart break,” Dean growled leveling her with a look that would have sent most monsters to their knees. “And I don’t like breaking my kid’s heart.”

Dana’s face contorted in affront then twisted up in anger at his possessiveness. “Mr. Campbell, Errol is _my_ son. Not yours and it would be wise of you to remember that.”

“Yes. He is your son,” Dean agreed. “So what’s his favorite cartoon?”

Dana scowled, “What does that have to do-”

“Transformers. What’s the name of girl he’s got a crush on?” Dean pressed, talking right over her. 

“This has nothing to do-”

“Sydney. How does he like his eggs for breakfast?”

Dana gritted her teeth. “I don’t see how that’s-”

“Sunnyside up,” Dean answered. “What wakes him up shaking in the middle of the night?

“Enough!” Dana stomped her foot, her hands fisted at her sides. “Enough, Mr. Campbell. I want you out of my room now.” 

“Errol wakes up from nightmares of you walking out the door and never coming back.”

Dana protests caught in her throat. Dean’s words brought her indignation and anger to an abrupt halt for a long moment. She was in her hotel room halfway across the country with her son’s babysitter standing there glaring at her with disdain and disappointment. 

It took her more effort to force her façade back into place. “Mr. Campbell, as educational as this is. None of this is relevant. I still have work to do. Errol will understand.”

Dean scoffed. “Errol understands perfectly. But for how much longer before he understands that his own mom doesn’t think he’s important enough to care about?”

“I care about my son,” she insisted angrily.

“Yeah,” Dean sighed shaking his head. “You care enough to miss his tenth birthday because of a friggin’ business trip.”

“Mr. Campbell-”

“No.” Dean raised a hand stalling her words. “No, Dana. Your son is amazing. He’s smart and funny and a little trouble maker. And you’re missing it.” 

He looked her in the eyes and she had to fight not to shift under his gaze. “You’re missing him growing up and before you know he’s going to be an adult and he’s not going to want anything to do with you.”

Dana pursed her lips ignoring the sharp ache Dean’s words put in her chest. His questions, things that intellectually she knew a mother should know, were spinning in her mind. The answers to those questions, so confidently provided by Dean, spun right after them. This man, he was the babysitter, he was hired help, he had no obligation to Errol except to make sure he was safe and did his homework. He knew more about her son than she did.

It hurt so she shoved it all down underneath her high powered executive face and straightened her shoulders. 

“Are you done with your little demonstration, Mr. Campbell?”

Dean gave a frustrated breath and just shook his head in disbelief. “Yeah, Dana, I’m done.”

She walked to the door, unlocked it and opened it. “Then please leave. I still have a lot of work to do.”

He looked at her long and hard for a moment, his eyes dark and angry. Then he walked to the door and out into the hall pausing on the threshold. 

“You’re losing your son, Dana,” he said, looking heavily into her eyes. “Eventually you’ll break his heart one time too many and you’ll lose him all together.”

Dana kept her expression blank. “Goodnight, Mr. Campbell.” 

She shut the door, locked it, and turned around pressing her back against it. She tried to tell herself her hands weren’t shaking and her heart wasn’t pounding, but for once she found it impossible to lie to herself.

*

Errol’s birthday party was in full swing. The kids were wet from the pool, mildly dangerous at the makeshift archery range, and already so hopped up on sugar Dean knew he was going to be getting dirty looks from all his parents for the next week straight. 

Between Dean, Rosa, and Lisa they had all the kids well in hand. A couple of Dean’s parents were hanging around chatting and stealing some of the kids’ snacks. Apparently kid parties had the secondary purpose of being an excuse for the parents to stand around gossiping. 

Thinking back to that day, what seemed like a life time ago, when Dean was damned and crashed an eight year-old’s birthday looking to rekindle an old flame. He remembered the clusters of parents eating cake and taking the break from having to entertain their own kids. He also remembered the absolutely predatory looks a few of the moms hanging around had given him.

He still felt a little objectified when Trisha Walsh, Madison Strait, and Laurie Grant got together and giggled maniacally while undressing him with their eyes, but he knew they didn’t really mean it. Once they’d gotten to know him they did it more out of teasing than any really attraction. 

Plus they were three of his original kids’ moms. Actually considering them as options for a little fun felt kinda wrong. 

Part of hosting duties for a kid’s birthday party, Dean discovered an hour and a half in, was making sure the kids didn’t sunburn during the course of the festivities. He’d taken to carrying around a spray bottle of kids’ sunscreen in his back pocket, periodically grabbed a kid as they ran past him and giving them a good touch up spray. 

By the time it was about time for cake, ice cream, and presents, Dean felt like he had this shit down. No one had drowned, the parents were all sipping mimosas, Errol was having the time of his life, and no one had gotten shot in the ass by a toy arrow yet. 

Dean was just stepping back into the kitchen to grab the cake, custom decorated with the actual characters from the Disney movie _Robin Hood_ , when he heard a flutter behind him. He didn’t bother turning around he just continued on to the fridge and called out a greeting over his shoulder. 

“Hey, Alfie. What’s shakin’?”

“A minor Earthquake off the coast of Japan,” Alfie answered with a confused little frown on his young face. “Why is that relevant right now?”

Dean chuckled and gingerly pulled the surprisingly massive cake out of the fridge. “Just an expression, dude.”

“Oh.” He looked like he was puzzling that over for a second before he filed it away under the heading of “Colloquialisms to Practice Later”. 

Dean struggled with balancing the cake trying to move it to kitchen island without knocking any of the little plastic figurines off or smearing the icing. Suddenly it disappeared from his hands and reappeared on the island not a spec of decoration displaced. 

“Thanks, man.” Dean grinned at Alfie causing him to flush in pleasure. Every praise from Dean filled him with pride.

“What are you doing here, anyway? I didn’t think you guys really had time to go to a kid’s birthday party.” 

“We don’t,” Alfie said, pulling a package from his pocket and held it out to Dean. “But we all pitched in and got Errol a gift. Castiel said it was a human tradition. To give one gifts on the day they were born.”

Dean stared at the package in surprise. It was about the side of shoe box and shouldn’t have been able to fit in Alfie’s pocket. It was wrapped messily it the most gaudy wrapping paper he’d ever seen. It was a whole rainbow of eye searing neon colors, holographic physically impossible shapes, and printed all over with mismatched lettering of “It’s a Boy!”. The ribbon looked like it was made out of actual silk and tied in what he was pretty sure was an authentic Gorgon knot.

It was almost hard to look at it was so ugly. 

Cautiously, like he thought it might explode, Dean reached out and took it from the angel. “Um, it’s very… unique.” 

“I tied the bow,” Alfie proudly volunteered. “Hester made the wrapping paper and Inias made the ribbon.” He looked around surreptitiously and leaned closer to whisper. “Don’t tell anyone, but Rachel wrapped it herself.”

“What is it?” Dean asked almost reluctantly. He had mixed feelings about this. On one hand he thought this was absolutely hilarious. On the other hand, if this was what angels thought presents should look like he was kind of afraid to know what they thought should actually constitute a kid’s birthday a present. 

Of course he wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was also weirdly proud of his angels. They may be awkward little nerds, but they tried so damn hard.

Alfie toed at the tile floor looking a little petulant. “We wanted to gift him the Tablet of Ahkmenrah, but Castiel said we should just get him a small dinosaur instead.”

Dean’s shoulders slumped in relief. Thank God for Cas. He had no freaking idea what the “Tablet of Ahkmenrah” was and he really didn’t want to find out. 

“Yeah, a toy dinosaur sounds perfect.” 

Alfie grinned, pleased now that Dean had given his approval. 

“You wanna stay for cake?” Dean offered with a smile setting the present aside now that he knew it wasn’t likely to try and take a bite out of him. 

“Unfortunately, I must return to Heaven.” Alfie looked at the cake almost longingly. He shook it away and straightened to attention. “Give our congratulations to Errol.” 

Not really what you say on a birthday, but whatever. “Sure.” Dean nodded. “Call if your guys need anything.”

Alfie spread his wings and disappeared. He didn’t linger and Dean lost the sense of him almost immediately. 

There was an ear splitting shriek from outside and Dean almost broke down the glass door to get to his kids until he realized it was just Cary and Hugh’s dad, Frank. Apparently one of twins had accidentally shot him ass with a toy arrow. He wasn’t gushing blood, so Dean figured he’d let Lisa and Rosa handle that one. 

Going back to the cake preparations would have to wait though, because right then Dean heard the front door open and close quietly. 

He’d done a head count three times already and all the kids and their parents were accounted for. Edging out of the kitchen with his hand on the knife sheathed under his shirt at his lower back, Dean peeked around the corner. He relaxed when he saw there wasn’t any danger, but tensed again when he realized it was Dana Flynn.

She looked a little haggard. Her pencil skirt and blouse were wrinkled from sitting in a plane for hours, her hair was haphazardly finger combed, and her luggage looked like it’d been crushed at some point. Her eyes were a little blood shot and her make-up was worn away. 

She paused when she saw him and stopped a few feet from the kitchen tipping her roller suitcase back on its feet. 

Dean eyed her up and down and leaned casually in the doorway. “I thought your business trip didn’t end for another week.” 

Dana shifted under his gaze. “I requested some of my vacation time.”

They regarded each other silently for a long moment before Dean finally gave her a small approving smile. She deflated tension releasing with a sigh. 

“You’ve got time to clean up and change before we cut the cake.” 

Dana gave him a small unpracticed but genuine smile. “Thank you. I’ll only take a-”

“Mom!?”

They snapped their attention to see a dripping wet, sun kissed Errol had come up behind Dean and was staring at his mom in shock. 

“You actually came!” He exclaimed in shock.

Dana looked at her son like she was unsure of her welcome. “Yes, I-I canceled my trip.” 

Errol blushed happily and took a hesitant step forward before he threw caution to the wind and raced toward her. 

Breath almost knocked out of her when her son collided, Dana stiffened at the sudden attack. He had his arms wrapped so tight around her waist it was almost painful and his wet swim shorts and skin were soaking chlorinated water into her silk suit. She glanced up wide eyed at Dean as if asking what she should do. He just raised an eyebrow at her expectantly. 

Errol rubbed his cheek against her belly and she jerked her attention back down to him. It had been so long since she’d held her child. Last time he’d barely reached her hip. Now his face was pressed against her ribcage. 

Her breath hitched and she wrapped her arms around him almost desperately curling her body over his. His small hands fisted in her blouse and she heard a seam pop, she didn’t even care. His warmth washed over her and it felt so good. She’d almost forgotten what it felt like for her heart to ache with this much love.

Dean watched the reunion and roughly wiped away the one tear that fell down his cheek. He could remember the feeling of his own mom holding him against her not so different from the way Dana was holding Errol. 

He was so happy for them that they got to have this. 

After a long moment, Dean noticed that Dana looked on the verge of breaking down in tears. He cleared his throat drawing mother and son’s reluctant attention. 

“Errol, why don’t you let your mom get cleaned up from her trip. We’ll hold cake and presents for her.”

Errol pulled away and grinned at them incandescently. “Okay. Can I show her how good I am at shooting arrows after presents?”

Dean grinned back at him. “Sure, but only after we get you hopped-up on cake.” 

“Yes!” He turned back to his mom and demanded, “Hurry up, so you can have a piece of cake too.” Then he raced through kitchen and back out into the yard. 

Dana rubbed at her reddening eyes and gave Dean a look so filled with gratitude he had to stop himself from fidgeting. 

“Dean, I-” she swallowed thickly and gave him a watery smile. “Just, thank you.”

“Don’t thank me,” he shook his head. “I just did what I needed to.” 

“Still, thank you.” She pulled on her luggage handle and disappeared up the stairs without another word.

*

When it was time to sing happy birthday, Dana had come back down the stairs in a pair of designer jeans and a supposedly casual blouse that probably cost a small fortune. Errol couldn’t have been happier and Dana couldn’t take her eyes off her son. 

As Rosa was cutting the cake and passing out slices like an expert, Lisa sidled up to Dean’s side and looked at him wryly. 

“You’re a miracle worker.” 

For some reason that made him uncomfortable, but he pushed the feeling away. “I didn’t do anything.” 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that you disappeared with Castiel the night he came to visit,” she said. “It doesn’t take a genius to figure out where you went.”

He tried to look as innocent as possible. She wasn’t in the least bit fooled. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She smirked at him knowingly. “Just keep telling yourself that. The rest of us will keep believing you’re practically a saint.”

He snorted. “Please, I’m the farthest thing from.” 

“Whatever.” She shrugged neutrally and moved away to talk with Shelly St. James.

Fifteen minutes of icing being smeared in places it shouldn’t be smeared, Dean was finally ushering everyone into the living room where the fairly good sized pile of presents waited. 

Dana was actually seated on the floor next to Errol and Dean was standing on his other side taking over present handing off duty. 

There were numerous toys and books and a few entertaining t-shirts, absolutely nothing alarming. That is until Dean finally put his hand on the angels’ present and reluctantly handed it to Errol.

Errol stared at it curiously and Dean cleared his throat. “That’s from Alfie, Inias, Hester, and Rachel.”

“They got me a present?” He asked happily surprised. 

“Yeah. They wrapped it themselves and everything.” 

“Cool,” he breathed looking back down at the present. 

He proceeded to tear into it. The only hitch being the Gorgon knot in the ribbon. Dean had to pull out his pocket knife to cut it away. He studiously ignored the unreadable look Dana gave him when she saw that. 

Eventually, Errol got the paper off and was pulling off the box’s lid to reveal…

“Cool! A dinosaur!” He stared down into the box at the very realistic miniature Tyrannosaurus Rex. 

Dean eyed it suspiciously. It looked a little too realistic. 

Errol reached in to pick the dinosaur up. The moment he touched it the thing came to life snapping at his fingers and roaring just like the t-rex in _Jurassic Park_.

“Shit!” Dean lunged forward and snapped the lid back on the box. He looked back up at the room filled with confused parents and awkwardly laughed. “It’s uh- amazing how realistic they’re making toys these days.”

Errol was staring at the box in Dean’s hands wide eyed then he broke into a grin and squealed. “That is so freaking awesome!”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed voice strained as he held the lid closed and kept the box at arm’s length. He could feel the miniaturized T-Rex attacking the inside of the box. “I’ll just hold onto this for now.” 

He carefully stepped back and soon the kids were back to playing and the parents back to chatting. 

Lisa appeared next to him again staring at the box in his hands incredulously. “Please, tell me your angel buddies didn’t just give a little boy a real live miniature dinosaur.”

“Okay, then I won’t.” Dean reached for some spare ribbon and quickly tied it around the box to keep the T-Rex inside from getting out. 

“What, in God’s name is Errol going to do with a tiny T-Rex?” Lisa asked. “I’m kinda concerned that if he plays with it it’s gonna eat his fingers.”

“We’ll get him a terrarium or something,” Dean suggested setting the box down on the table with relief. 

Lisa just stared at him and shook her head. “Dean, your life is so weird.”

The T-Rex let out a muffled roar inside the box and Dean just sighed. 

“Tell me about it.”

*

End


End file.
